A thousand Valentine's petals
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: Klaine future on Valentine's day. Has an unexpected turn. Pure Fluff. ONE SHOT.


**First thing, I've been writing like crazy. Well maybe I am. Next, I wrote this little one shot because of Valentine. I just wanted someone to have the perfect Valentine since I can't have one. So it's all about Klaine. 'I do' , comes out tomorrow for me so I'm really exited. I can't wait for all the love. I wrote this chapter today and I'm kind of pissed at myself because my English vocabulary is so limited. Grrr. Anyway. Hope you understand what I'm saying most of the time. I wish all of you the perfect Valentine. Lots of Love for you all. xoxo**

* * *

They were on an airplane on their way back to Lima, Ohio. They were going to go visit everyone, who still lived in the area.

Blaine just finished his last year at NYADA and Kurt had managed to finish NYADA last year and become executive of V ogue . com

Their life's were finally going in the right direction.

In 2 hours they would be back in their home town, and still it didn't feel like home anymore. New York was their new home. They had purchased an apartment on the upper east side and Blaine had been pushing to live there.

Kurt had been perfectly fine in the hangar in Bush wick, although he had to admit that it was getting a little crowded. First Brody moving in, than Santana, than Brody back out after their break-up, than Finn in and finally even Brittany had moved in.

Kurt sighted and looked at his boyfriend. Blaine's head was firmly resting on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine had gone to sleep about an hour ago and was slightly snoring. Kurt had to laugh at the adorableness of him.

Kurt had to reconsider if there was something like a God. He had to have given him Blaine, because there was simply no other explanation of why this boy would love him. He rested his head on top of Blaine's and placed a kiss on top of it. He allowed himself to go to sleep and closed his eyes.

* * *

Blaine was the first to wake up, because of the announcement the flight attendant was making. They would soon be landing and they had to put their seats back up. He wanted to move but he felt a slight pressure on top of his head.

"Kurt, sweetie, we have to land you got to get up." He poked Kurt's rib slightly and Kurt shifted.

"Don't want to get up, Blaine, let me sleep." Kurt groaned. Blaine turned his head a little and started kissing Kurt's neck.

"Okay, I'm up already." Kurt lifted his head back up and Blaine did the same. They shared a quick peck on the lips.

"You ready?" Kurt asked Blaine. Even though Blaine had travelled enough by plane, he was still scared of going down. He grabbed Kurt's hand and nodded.

The touchdown wasn't rushed but Blaine still squeezed Kurt's hand tightly when the wheels hit the ground. It's only when they finally stood still and the doors went open ,that Blaine loosened his grip a little.

They shared a look and grabbed their carry-on. They walked around the airport still holding hands and didn't care if someone looked weird in their direction. They had each other and that's all what meant.

Blaine had convinced Kurt to only bring one suitcase for the both of them because they were only here for a week. Kurt had fully protested, but finally given in when Blaine had promised him they would go shopping.

They both agreed on staying with Kurt's dad and Carole and would stay in Kurt's old bedroom.

* * *

The car ride had been in a comfortable silence. Kurt missed his Navigator, but the rental was fine. When they finally arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household , it was already late and the sun was slightly setting.

"Kurt! Blaine! Boys!" Carole took them in for a tight hug, as did Burt.

"You must be so hungry, how was the flight? I'm so glad you're here!" She directed them towards the dining room, where the table was fully set and you could smell Carole's delicious cooking skills.

"That smells so good, I'm so hungry!" Blaine pulled up a chair and started attacking the food.

"Unbelievable, you ate all the plane food, including mine, and you're still hungry?" Kurt shook his head in disbelieve. Burt and Carole laughed at their boys and sat down with them.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent catching up. After an amazing meal and hour long conversations, Blaine and Kurt excused themselves and went up to the bedroom. Kurt hurried through his skin care routine and climbed underneath the sheets next to his boyfriend. Blaine was already half asleep and Kurt snuggled next to him.

"Hey you." Kurt said when Blaine turned his head to look at him.

"Hi" their lips softly touched, Kurt was about to deepen the kiss when Blaine pulled away.

"Go to sleep, big day tomorrow, you'll see. Just rest, you'll need it." Tomorrow was a Sunday, so Kurt didn't know what Blaine was up to. "Love you." Was all Blaine said before falling asleep.

"Love you too." Kurt whispered. He couldn't fall asleep right away. What had Blaine planned?

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning to find an empty bed, well not entirely empty. Everywhere around him there were rose pedals. The smell of coffee filled the room. He was just about to get out of bed when Blaine came into the room with a plate in his hands. He brought two damping cups of coffee and a couple of bagels.

Kurt sat up and moved a little so there was place for both of them to sit.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Blaine looked at him in excitement. Kurt had totally forgotten. He quickly whipped the shocked look of his face and replaced it with a smile. Kurt leaned in and kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's Days, honey." Blaine looked at him with suspicion. Of course he had noticed that something was wrong.

"I know you forgot, Kurt. I just know you to well. But don't worry, I took care of it. I have a whole day planned for us." Blaine placed a little kiss on Kurt's cheek before he took the coffee cup in his hands and took a sip.

Kurt mirrored his actions and immediately regretted it.

"Au, that's hot Blaine! I think I burned my tongue!" Kurt showed his showed his tongue and poked it with his finger. "Yep, it's burned." He concluded.

Blaine took his cup out of his hand and put it on the night stand.

"Come here." Blaine directed for him to come closer. Kurt did as he asked and moved closer to him. Blaine took advantage of his actions and pulled him in for a kiss. It soon enough got heated and Kurt allowed Blaine entrance to his mouth.

"Yeah, it's definitely burned." Blaine muttered against him.

"You're such a tease sometimes." Kurt said when Blaine pulled away.

"Come on let's at least eat something. Then you can go shower and if you're done, we can finally go to your surprise." Blaine eyes flickered with excitement.

"Wait? We're going somewhere?"

"Yes" Blaine already knew he would love it.

The rest of the meal existed out of feeding each other and fooling around. Kurt could get used to waking up like this.

* * *

Blaine had always loved the trip to Westerville. Especially when he was going back to Dalton.

Kurt sat blindfolded next to him. He had no idea where they were going. Blaine planned this years ago, ever since he first saw Kurt. And now he could finally make his plans into action.

The radio was on in the car and they were both singing along to Pink's Perfect.

"Blaine, please can you tell me where we're going? Tell me, pretty, pretty, pretty, please." Kurt whined.

"Nope, just trust me. Oh and I know how much you hate surprises, so I added something. When we get to our destination, you have to count to 100 before you can come and find me." Blaine grinned.

"Blaine, I don't even know where we're going. How should I be able to find you." Kurt said.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes, but Blaine…" Blaine cut him off halfway.

"No but's, you'll eventually love it. Promise." Blaine pulled into the Dalton parking lot. It was week-end so most of the borders would be home and they would have the school to themselves.

"Okay, start counting I'll see you soon." With that Blaine left the car and headed to where he would be waiting for his boyfriend.

* * *

"…,98,99,100. Why am I even still counting out loud." Kurt took of his blindfold and when he looked around he realized he was at Dalton. He got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

He walked inside and saw one of his old teachers waiting for him with a single rose and a note attached to it.

"Thank you." He said and the woman left. He took a quick look at the note.

_My dearest Kurt,_

_We've been together for over 8 years and we've had our ups and downs,_

_But you're the best thing I could ever wish for and you're all I need to get by._

_If you want to find me follow the music._

_Love Blaine._

It was a simple note and Kurt did as he asked. The first place he thought about was the choir room, so that's where he was headed. He walked into the room to find an unfamiliar man sitting on the piano.

"Hello?" Kurt said unsure. The man simply played 'baby it's cold outside' and Kurt could see on the wing of the piano, written in candy hearts '_REMEMBER?'. _Of course Kurt remembered.

He headed next to the room where they first sang the song. But once he arrived he didn't see anyone. There was just a little book, he remembered as his own. It was opened at the page where he drew their names years ago. 'BLAINE + KURT' in a red heart.

He confessed it to Blaine when they got together and Blaine had asked if he could have it. Kurt hadn't seen the harm of it back then. He couldn't believe Blaine had kept it all these years.

He knew where to go next. He headed up the stairs to the room. The radio was softly playing teenage dream. Kurt started to ask himself how many rooms he had to get to before finally getting to Blaine.

* * *

This time he took the stairs on the other side of the building like he had all those years ago, he was lost in thoughts and let his hand softly glide along the banister. He hadn't noticed someone was walking passed him.

He looked up to see Blaine in full Dalton uniform. Oh he knew how to play this game.

"Excuse me, um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt said. Blaine turned around and smiled at him.

"My name is Blaine" He said reaching his hand out.

"Kurt" He said as response

"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt said with s slight grin on his face. But this time Blaine didn't respond like Kurt thought.

He got on one knee and pulled a little box out of his blazer.

Kurt gasped in shock and placed his hands before him mouth.

"Kurt. You are the one. We met all these years ago, right here, on these stairs. A few months later, I told you that there's a moment when you say to yourself 'hey, there you are'. That was the moment for me, about you. I didn't only realize I was in love with you, I also realized that I would always love you. You even took me back after being a completely moron. I just hope you will never say goodbye to me, because I'm never ever saying goodbye to you. So, Kurt, that leaves me this question. I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Blaine's look said it all and Kurt knew he felt exactly the same. He felt tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, Blaine, a thousand times yes." They flew into each other's arms. When Kurt released him a bit Blaine pressed his lips onto his.

Best. Valentine. Ever.

* * *

**We're all done here. **

**There's not going to be a sequel, so you don't have to follow the story.**

** A review or a favorite can never hurt.**

**Love all you wonderful people.**

**Hope you enjoyed Klaine Valentine.**

**See ya soon. **


End file.
